lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Color Me Confused (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Color Me Confused '''is a playable AnthonyM and the World of Sketch level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the AnthonyM Story Pack. Walkthrough '''Citizen in Peril * Crystallon Crystallon is sorrounded by Mayhem Mollusks when you find him. To save him, you must find his whip and hand it to him. To do such, you must use the Fuse Box ability to open the cabinet where his whip's handle is hidden. Grab it and find him, and he uses the energy whip on the baddies near him. Rule Breaker * 60,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Fuse Box Ability * Arcanus Summon Ability * Target Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Magic Ability * Electricity Ability * Mini Access Ability * Diffindo Ability * Parseltongue Doors Ability * Magic Portal Ability * Charge Transfer Ability Level Section 1- A Palette of Puzzles As the trio make their way into the Guardian's Sanctum of Universe 7, they're greeted by the Sunstorm himself. After the trio give him the rundown, he agrees to join their side and get the next Keystone. The player must utilize our colorful newcomer's abilities to turn some Chroma Pads to their proper colors. Using the Block Keystone and Color Gun Ability, Sunstorm can revitalize the three Chroma Pads around the room and use the Keystone to open the pathway forward. After doing that, AnthonyM has to destroy some crystals and shoot some switches to build up some Color Swappers for Sunstorm. After turning some Acrobat Walls pink (which revitalizes them), Antoni Emma can Pencil Build an Arcanus Panel, allowing AnthonyM to open the way out. The four head to the Skyborn Studio, which has been sabotaged. AnthonyM, Antoni Emma, and Kid Color offer to help tidy up the place. Break a few things until a pair of Creativium and Destructivium Switches can be built. You'll probably have broken the Mixium crystal that was the coffee table's centerpiece. (This elicits a funny reaction...) Use its shards to power the switches and reveal two grapple points on the door upstairs. Twin Grapple those and the four will be able to look through the Studio's rooftop telescopes. Section 2- Mollusk Mayhem in the Multicolored Metropolis The telescopes have revealed tons of Mayhem Mollusks are invading the town square! The four head out to stop them, and they've left a ton of debris around to block Paint Central. After using Antoni Emma's Super Strength, she can tear through a layer of debris. AnthonyM can Laser his way across a second layer, and Kid Color can sneak in and disable the security cameras. After that, the Color Gun becomes your primary asset as you paint the Acrobat Walls pink, open up some doors with green, deflect lasers with silver, and make Chroma pads with red, blue, and yellow. After opening the door, take out the Mollusks and break the Mixium crystal they were guarding. Inside the crystal is yet another Keystone... and in the Keystone is the Elemental Phase Spirit, who is fought similarly to Master Chen. The spirit will attack by making platforms, and Sunstorm must be guided to the three Color Swappers and Chroma Pads to deliver a strike to the baddie. With each point of damage dealt, the pads will be harder to color. After damaging it four times, the battle is won and the Elemental Keystone is in the posession of the good guys. Trivia * This is currently the only level centered around the Color Gun and its ability to revitalize Chroma Pads. ** This can be done by shooting them with red, blue, and yellow respectively. Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Levels Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Story Pack Levels Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch levels